


Tease me, Please me

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Series: Will not resuscitate [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Pushy Jared, Teacher!jensen, cross dressing, on a desk, outdoors, student!Jared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UPDATE: Due to one reason or another, this story will not be updated or kept going. </p><p>Jensen is a teacher and has an eye for one of his students, but keeps himself away, until said student comes in wearing a school girl uniform</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Padalecki what on earth are you wearing?" Mr. Ackles gasped out, standing up from his desk as said student walked into the soon to be filled, but currently empty class room.

The 18 year old looked sheepish as he pulled at the dark red plaid shirt he was wearing. "I lost a bet with Misha and this was my punishment"

"And did the principal see you?" The teacher asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Yea, she said as long as I don't cause a commotion, I'll be ok"

"And this won't cause something?"

School girl chic could describe what Jared was wearing. A, slightly tight fitted, white dress shirt adorned his torso with a dark red tie around his neck that was half undone. Below the bottom of the dark red shirt Jensen could see the top of some lacy thigh high white tights. Knee high black boots completed the outfit and those had red bows where they were zipped up on the outside edge.

"Well they might, but I can't control that now can I Mr. Ackles?" Jared said, licking his lips and looking him up and down.

"Mr. Padalecki!"

"What I just asked a question, it's not my fault someone is feeling" Jared stepped closer, leaning over Jensen a little. "Guilty"

"Keep it up Jared" He said, stepping back. "And I'll send you to the principals office"

"Ooo can you, that way they'll have to give me a detention and aren't you one of the teachers that handle detention? That would be real fun wouldn't it?"

"Mr. Padalecki get to your seat this moment or I will have you suspended"

Jared winked and headed to his seat, a little bit of a bounce in his step making the skirt flutter up. His panties matched his tights in color and amount of lace.

-0-

Breathing a sigh into his coffee cup, Jensen took a drink and then set the cup on the table next to his glasses. Sure hiding in the teachers lounge during lunch was a cheap move since the staff had started eating with the kids, but he had to. Jared in that outfit was going to kill him.

Ever since he had made the mistake of letting Jared catch him looking at him a month ago, the senior hadn't given up. They had been alone in the detention room and Jared was helping him grade papers. One of them had slipped off the desk and half way across the room and Jared had gone to pick it up. When he had bent over, Jensen got a very nice view of his ass. He only realized he had been looking to long when he had heard Jared chuckle.

Sure he wasn't too much older than him, being the youngest teacher in the school at the age of 26. It was the fact that he was his teacher and that was severly frowned upon, even when the student left the school. Since most of the time it comes out that it was started when the kid was in school. Jensen sighed again and took a bite of his sandwich. The door of the room opened and one of the other teachers walked in.

"Jensen, detention" Chad said, coming into the room.

"And what did I do?" Jensen smirked.

"Ha ha ass hole, can you cover my detention today?"

"Why?" He asked, taking another bite of his food.

"Because I have a date right after I get out and I don't want her to wait"

"How many kids?"

"Just one" Chad said, smiling, knowing he won.

"Sure sure, just send um to me I'll be in my room"

"Moody teen" Chad smirked and headed back out.

Jensen laughed and shook his head finishing his sandwich. "Jackass"

-0-

"Now remember, read chapters three and four and we will discus them on Monday" Jensen said to his last class of the day.

There was the normal mumbling and things as they waited for the bell to ring and Jensen sat down. The last five minutes passed and the class left after the bell rang. When the last student left, Jensen moved around the room picking up the homework he told them to leave. Getting to the last row and then heading into his office he heard a knock on the open door to the room.

"Just take a seat I'll be out there in a moment" He called, sticking the papers into his bag.

Closing the bag he put it on the small table in there and headed back out, stopping in his tracks. Jared was sitting on his desk, one of his legs on the floor and the other with his foot sitting flat on the desk, his shirt draped over his crotch.

"Mr. Ackles" Jared smirked as Jensen swallowed hard.

Jensen's eyes flicked to the door which he could see what shut and locked. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Seducing you, what does it look like?"

"It looks like you are trying to get me fired and you need to get out of here, I'm supervising a detention tonight"

"Yep and you can supervise me all night long"

"Wait, you are my detention?" Jensen gasped.

"Didn't you get told that? One of the pervs on the foot ball team kept trying to lift up my skirt and I punched him. I promise not to punch you if you lift up my skirt"

"Jared I can't"

"You don't really want me?" Jared asked, bringing his leg down to sit against his other one. "I've just been making a fool of myself?"

"No"

"But you said"

Jensen took the steps to him, pushing his legs apart and standing in between them, setting his hands on either side of him. "I said I can't, not that I didn't want to"

"I'll be graduating in a few months" Jared said, looking hopeful.

"Jared, even so if anyone finds out I could still get blacklisted no matter how good of a teacher I am"

"But" He sighed, wrapping his arms around Jensen's neck. "Please, I want you so bad and I just want to know you and date you and just"

"Jared" Jensen said, trying to pull away only to be stopped by his strong arms.

"Then just hold me for a while" He heard Jared's voice tremble a little.

Sighing and trying to stop his lower head from talking, he wrapped his arms around Jared's waist.

"Why is it so important that it's me?" Jensen asked, trying not to feel anything as Jared pushed his face into his neck.

"Because you were the first one I told that I was gay, the first one that I told that I was accepted at Stanford full ride, the first that didn't treat me differently after I told you I wanted you"

"What?"

"There were a few more guys that I liked, wanted, but after I told them they started treating me like I had the plague" Jared's arms tightened a little bit tighter around his neck.

"But when you go to college there will be plenty of guys out there for you to try your luck with, you're a good looking guy"

"But I want you" Jared said, backing up and looking into his eyes.

"And how do I know that this isn't just a trick to get me to say yes?" Jensen asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Calling me a girl?"

"If the skirt fits?" Jensen said, looking pointedly at the plaid.

"Ok so my outfit doesn't really help my argument, but it's true"

"Jared, I could get fired and never be able to teach here again"

"Then move with me to California when I go to collage"

"Jared"

"I've come up with tons of arguments of everything you could say so try me"

"Well what did you come up with if I say yes?"

"Yes?"

"You knew from the second I saw you in this skirt I wasn't going to be able to say no to you"

"Yea, but we can't"

"We shouldn't and I could get in trouble, but if you're willing to try and find a way around it"

"I am, oh god I am"

"Then who am I" Jensen said, his voice dropping as he ran his hand up the outside of Jared's thigh. "To deny myself your tight ass"

Jared shivered as Jensen's hand curled around the globe of his ass, finger brushing over his hole.

"Jensen" Jared whimpered.

"Oh I touch you and suddenly you think you can call me by my first name?" He asked, moving his finger over him again.

"Sorry Mr. Ackles, won't happen again"

"Not unless I say so" He purred and pressed his lips to Jared's.

Moaning, Jared carted his fingers up into Jensen's hair, pulling him close and wrapping his long legs around him. Grabbing Jared's other ass cheek in his hands he pulled their hips tight together, kissing him passionately.

"Mr. Ackles" Jared moaned as the older male broke the kiss and started attacking his jaw line with kisses and small nips.

"Yes Jared?" He asked, running his tongue over Jared's Adams apple.

"We should probably hurry"

"Why? I checked and you were the only one stupid enough to get a detention on the Friday before a long weekend" Jensen smirked, sucking the skin between his collar bones.

"What about other teachers?"

"You think we like being in school? Most of them were gone before the students and the cleaning staff doesn't come in for hours"

"Really?" Jared squeaked as Jensen backed up and pulled his tie, pulling Jared forward,

"Really, now do you want to do this or talk about it?" He said against his lips.

Pressing their lips back together, Jared opened up willingly to Jensen's tongue and gasped as his hands found his thighs again. Running his thumbs up his inner thigh, Jensen kissed him hard, swallowing the moans when his thumbs founds his silk and lace covered cock.

"I was right, you are big" Jensen mumbled as he pushed the material out of the way and wrapped his thumb and finger around the length.

"You thought about it?" Jared asked, moaning into the side of his neck.

"All the time, think about it a lot when I'm playing with myself, thinking about how it would feel inside me"

"You" Jared started only to be cut off when he gasped, Jensen's fingers tightening around the head. "You would let me?"

"Can you imagine, your teacher, your superior begging you to fuck him"

"S-stop"

Jensen did, pulling his hand back and putting them up. "You ok?"

"Yea, just don't want to come until you're in me and talking like that was going to make me come"

Smirking Jensen pulled Jared back into a kiss, nipping his lips and tugging his hair slightly hard.

"So with you having this all planned, do you have anything?"

"In my bag" He motioned to the desk behind Jensen.

Letting go of the teen he went over and pulled the bottle of lube and one of the condoms out and put them on his desk when he got close enough.

"Bend over the desk" He commanded, tugging Jared's tie again, making him stand.

Turning around and leaning on the desk, Jared swayed his hips a little as Jensen eyed him hungrily. Moving behind him, he flipped the skirt up and rubbed the globes of his ass, before pulling down the panties. When they were stretched out between his thighs Jensen moaned at the sight.

"Fuck you look so hot like this, all spread out and waiting for my cock, you ever touch yourself here?" He asked, circling his finger around his entrance.

"Yea, been working so when I finally got you to fuck me I would be ready" Jared panted, as Jensen grabbed the lube and popped it open.

"Mmmm fuck Jared" Jensen purred, pouring some of the clear liquid on his fingers and moving them between his cheeks.

Circling the pucker, he pushed one finger in easily earning a moan and a shiver from Jared as he pushed and pulled it out a few times.

"Oh yea baby, you're going to take my cock so good aren't you?" He asked in a rough voice as he added another finger.

"Yea, want it so much"

Meeting a little trouble with his third finger, he soon got all three pushing in and out of him.

"You want something bigger Jay?" Jensen asked, pushing his fingers against his prostate.

"Yes, yes please Je- Mr. Ackles"

"Since you asked so nicely" He smirked pulling his fingers out and cleaning them with a tissue off his desk.

Undoing his black slacks and pushing them and his boxer briefs down, he unwrapped the condom and slipped it on. Adding more lube to his covered cock, he grabbed Jared's hips and rubbed his cock against his crack a few times.

"How much do you want my cock Jay?"

"So bad Mr. Ackles, please give it to me"

Grabbing the base of his cock, he pressed the head of his cock in before grabbing Jared's hip again. Pressing in more, Jensen bit his lip holding Jared's hips tight as he pushed until he was fully in.

"Fuck Jared, so tight"

"Move please Mr. Ackles, please?"

Holding his hips in place, he started moving in and out of the tight heat, head tossed back mumbling praise. Jared's pants and whimpers filled the room as Jensen started rubbing over his prostate with each movement.

"Mr. Ackles please touch me, make me come please?"

"Like this Jay?" He wrapped his hand around Jared's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Yea, just like that, fuck just like that"

Feeling Jared start to shake with his impending orgasm, he started doubling his thrusts moaning into his shoulder.

"Come for me Jay, come for me"

With a loud moan Jared came on the desk in front of him. Jensen gasped as Jared tightened around him, thrusting a few more times before coming himself. After catching his breath, Jensen pulled out and peeled the condom off. Wrapping it up in a few tissues, he tossed it in the trash as Jared cleaned himself and the desk off. After he threw the tissues away, he pulled his panties up and sat on the desk again.

"Did you mean it?" Jared asked, looking up at Jensen when he stood back between his legs.

"What do you mean?" He asked rubbing his thumbs over Jared's jaw line.

"That we would make this work?" He asked, biting his lip nervously.

"Yes, I meant it" He said, leaning forward and kissing him gently.

"How?"

"I don't know how we're going to make it work, but we will"

"I was serious you know, about you coming out to California with me"

"Why don't we start with you spending the weekend with me, I have a little cabin in the woods"

"That doesn't sound creepy" Jared laughed a little.

"It kind of does, but no one else will see us and you told me your parents don't give a damn, so it'll show if we can stand each other for days before I say yes that I'll uproot all of what I have just to live with you"

"But you will really think about it, if we work?"

"I really will"

Jared smiled and kissed Jensen again, holding him close.

"There is one thing I do want you request for this weekend though" Jensen said, bumping their noses.

"What?"

"Don't forget the skirt"


	2. Chapter 2

"Jared" A soft voice broke through his subconscious as fingers carded through his hair.

"Hmm?" He said, tiredly aware that the car was no longer moving.

"Come on Jay, were stopping for some groceries" Jensen said, leaning over and kissing his jaw.

Blinking Jared looked around, noting a grocery store that he didn't recognize the name of and a sprinkling of cars. Yawning he looked over at Jensen and smiled, undoing his seat belt.

"We almost there?" He asked.

"Yea, but we need to get some things to eat for the weekend, so get you lazy butt up"

"Well you try listening to your singing, while getting pretty much petted and try to stay awake"

"Come on" He smiled, giving him a small kiss.

Getting out of the car they headed into the store and started getting all kinds of things they would need.

After they talked about the weekend a little more Jared headed home and packed things, as predicted his parents not caring where he was going. Also changing out of the outfit, but packing it away like Jensen had asked. Meeting at Jensen's house, they got their stuff in the car and got onto the road. About an hour out, they stopped at an Arby's and picked up some food, then were out again. It didn't take long after that for Jared to fall asleep, Jensen waking him 2 hours later at the store.

"Do we have enough, uh supplies?" Jared asked with a small smirk after they picked up a gallon of milk.

"I think we do and if not, you get to come pick some up"

"Me? Why me?"

"Because I said so" Jensen smirked.

"Jerk"

"Bitch" He laughed.

After paying and getting the stuff in the car, they were on their way again.

"Wow, it's really nice out here"

"Yea, the whole drive is pretty nice" Jensen commented, reaching out and taking Jared's hand.

"Yea yea," He laughed.

Fifteen minutes later Jensen took a right off the dirt road and down a small little one, a few hundred yards past part of a lake. Pulling into a driveway Jared gasped at the log cabin that sit in front of them.

"When you said cabin, I didn't think you literally meant cabin"

"You approve?"

"Oh yea" He smiled and got out, taking a deep breath.

Getting out of the other side Jensen went and opened the door, before they started moving their stuff in. Once he was inside Jared took a chance to look around as Jensen started putting the stuff away. There were three rooms besides the kitchen and bathroom, one having a king sized bed. The other had a set of bunk beds and the room connecting them all was a living room that had a table and three chairs around it. Also in that room was a furnace, old radio and a small tv in the corner.

"Everything to your liking?" Jensen said, coming out of the kitchen.

"Why is there so many beds?"

"My sister and her kids come up here too, it's like a joint custody thing"

"Will you miss it, if this works out?"

Jensen smiled and pulled him to him, kissing him lightly. "A little, but then it will just be that much more special when I get to come back"

Smiling back Jared kissed him again. "So what else do we have to do?"

"Make the bed, get the back of the toilet filled with water and then make a small dinner and go to bed"

"I think we can do that"

Making the bed turned into a bit of a long make out session, not that either of them were complaining. Jared filled the back of the toilet as Jensen made a quick dinner of some steaks and potatoes. After they ate it took a few minutes to get their teeth brushed and pajama's on.

"Well we made a road trip and dinner together just fine" Jared smiled, his head on Jensen's shoulder.

"You are a pain in the butt" Jensen laughed, kissing the top of his head.

"Can't help that I want to be with you" He looked up, capturing his lips.

Kissing him back, Jensen gave him a small hug. "I know, but lets see how we are in the morning and the rest of the weekend before you start writing my resignation letter shall we?"

"Ok ok" He smiled and went back to lying on him, falling asleep a few minutes later.

-0-

The next morning the smell of bacon and coffee roused Jared from his sleep, taking a moment to remember where he was. Smiling he made his way into the living room, looking into the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine" Jared said, walking up behind Jensen at the stove and holding his hips.

"Good morning yourself and trust me, if I hadn't already had half a pot of coffee, I wouldn't be sunshine right now" He smiled over his shoulder, getting a small kiss.

"Coffee does sound good"

"Cups and sugar are over there" He nodded behind them.

Giving Jensen's shoulder a kiss he went and made himself some coffee as Jensen finished the food. Once they were plated up, they sat in front of the big window, looking out.

"So do you guys own part of the lake or what?" Jared asked, digging into his breakfast.

"Yea, the little part you saw when we pulled in and the part over there" He pointed out.

"Wow, it any good to swim in?"

"Nah, but we do have a boat that we can take out and we can go to a beach that's not far if you really want to swim today or tomorrow"

"Not Monday"

"We have to get back on Monday and we have to get the cabin ready for no one to be in it again for a while"

"Ok" Jared said, leaning into Jensen a little.

Giving him a kiss on the cheek they finished the food and did the dished up quickly.

"So what first?"

"Well, what would you like to do?"

"A boat ride does sound like fun" Jared smiled, brushing his hair.

"That it does"

The boat wasn't really what the teen was expecting, just a little metal thing with wooden oars, but when they got going with a cooler; he was better than ok. Watching Jensen row was a bit over distracting, but he eventually got to looking at the scenery. The lake wasn't all that big, but it was quiet and calming as they each drank a beer and looked out.

"I bet you use this place a lot, I know I would" Jared said, smiling as he watched a frog jump from one lily pad to another.

"Not really, it seems to take to long to get up here if you're alone and I've never really felt comfortable showing it to people I've dated for just a little while"

"But you brought me up here because you wouldn't have to worry about your job" Jared said, fiddling with his bottle.

"I am worried about losing my job, but that is only because it's the only thing I've done and known, but Jared" He said softly, tilting Jared's face up. "I wanted to show this to you because if I want you in my life, this is one of the biggest steps"

"Bringing me to a cabin?"

"This place belonged to my parents and we used to come up here a lot as a kid, mostly spent every summer of my life up here"

"And you don't want the memories of that to be mingled with a fling?" Jared said, a small smile on his face.

"You got it, so get used to it that I could always see you as something more than just a student"

A tear slipped down Jared's cheek as he moved forward and kissed Jensen, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Don't cry Jay" Jensen said, making Jared chuckle and wipe away the rest of the tears.

"I can't help it, I know this doesn't mean you are saying yes right now to the California plan, but it does give me more hope"

Jensen smiled and gave him another kiss before pulling back and grabbing the oars and placing them back in the water.

"You ready to go back and make some lunch?" Jensen asked, starting to row that way.

"Yea"

On the way back, Jensen rowed under a weeping willow tree, stopping for a few minuets to kiss Jared. Once they got back Jared tackled him on the little slope that is right by the water, before it flattens out.

"Well hi there" Jensen said, looking up at him.

"Hi"

"So are you opposed to going to the cabin or what?" He smirked, hands on Jared's hips.

"No but I have always wanted to do it outside" Jared said, kissing Jensen's jawline.

"Oh really now" Jensen moaned as Jared nipped at his neck.

"Really, so is it secure enough out here that no one is going to see my ass?" He asked, leaning up a little.

"Yea, the closest neighbor is about five minutes away and being in the corner like we are, no one really can see from the other side of the lake"

"Uhh, stay I'll be right back, though I wouldn't argue to you being shirtless" Jared said, scrambling off Jensen and sprinting to the cabin.

Laughing a little to himself, Jensen took off his shirt and flip flops, before settling back on the soft grass. A few moments later Jensen found him self being covered by Jared, their lips sealed together. Running his hands up Jared's bare back, he pulled them close, kissing him deeply. Jared pulled away shimmying down Jensen until he was seated on his thighs, undoing his jeans. Getting off him long enough to get both their pants and underwear off, Jared moved back over him, grinding their cocks together.

"Fuck Jared"

"Like that, Mr. Ackles?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oh is that how you want to play it Mr. Padalecki? Maybe tomorrow I'll have to get you in that skirt and give you some old school spankings, would you like that?"

Jared's moan was answer enough as he moved back again to roll the condom on Jensen and slick him up. Climbing over him he pushed back, letting Jensen's head slip into him, moaning lightly.

"Still nice and stretched for me huh Jay, like taking my cock don't you?"

"Love it, so much" Jared moaned, sitting up as he was fully seated on his cock.

"So good" Jensen panted, grabbing Jared's hips again, guiding him to rock.

Moving his hips back and forth made the head of Jensen's cock rub against his prostate, bringing all kinds of curses from his lips.

"You have quite a mouth on you don't you?" Jensen marveled as he moaned louder, thrusting harder.

"You like it, oh fuck touch me please?" He begged.

Moving on of his hands off his hip, he wrapped it firmly around Jared's cock and started moving it in time with his thrusts.

"Come for me Jared, come all over me"

With one more twist of his wrist, Jared came with a deep moan, tossing his head back. The extra pressure around him made Jensen moan with him, only a few more thrusts later he was coming. Coming down for their high's Jared pulled off of Jensen, using the older males shirt to clean him up. Taking off the condom he tied it and tossed it off to the side to pick up later. Jared curled against his side, giving him a soft kiss as he held on tight to his side.

"That was nice" Jared said, smiling.

"It was" Jensen agreed and rubbed his back gently.

They laid there for a while longer before Jared's stomach reminded them it was lunch time and they got up and dressed. Cleaning up the area they headed in and had a lunch of sandwiches and ice tea.

"So now what?" Jared asked, when they were done eating.

"Well I figured we could set up a campfire in a small pit out there and the hammock, just spending the night out there after dinner"

"I really like that idea"

While Jared collected branches and things for the fire, Jensen set up the wide hammock close, but not to close to the fire. By the time they were done, they were both sweaty and a little sore, so a shared shower was the next order of business. After getting dressed in some heavier clothing, they made dinner, ate, then went out and got the fire started.

"It's really clear out here" Jared said, looking up at the sky that was filled with stars.

"Isn't it though" Jensen smiled, as he turned the stick he was holding with a marshmallow on it.

"I really do want to thank you for giving me a chance" He said quietly, looking back at the fire.

"Jared"

"I know, it's not exactly a hardship but in all honesty you should have told me to sit at a desk and never talk to you like I was"

"I should have, but I felt something for you" He held the stick out to Jared.

Putting the graham crackers and chocolate around it, he pulled the sticky mess off and Jensen started on another one.

"But what if someone finds out?"

"We'll get to that bridge if it ever comes up"

"We will?"

"Yes, we will"

Smiling he leaned over and gave Jensen's cheek a kiss before starting in on his s'more. Jensen made his own and ate it one handed, wrapping his other arm around Jared's shoulders.

After a few more s'mores each they each made a trip to use the bathroom and brush their teeth before grabbing a blanket and going back outside. It took a bit to get into the hammock without falling, but they did it and got covered with the blanket.

"Warm enough?" Jensen asked as Jared tucked his head under Jensen's chin.

"Yea, I'm good" He smiled.

"Good night Jay"

"Night Jen"


	3. Chapter 3

The air was slightly cool on Jared's face as he opened his eyes, closing them right after from how bright it was. Moving the blanket he snuggled closer to Jensen and covered his face earning a chuckle from the older male.

"Shadup" Jared mumbled. "It's bright"

"Well we are outside you know" Jensen said amused, rubbing his hand over Jared's back.

"Yea yea well I didn't think about the actual waking up part"

Jensen just laughed again and Jared felt a kiss against the top of his head.

"When did you wake up anyway?"

"About ten minutes ago or so"

Moving the blanket Jared emerged and laid his head back by Jensen's, moving the elders face to him. Pressing their lips together Jared wrapped his fingers around the back of Jensen's neck. Kissing him back Jensen palmed his hip, slipping his tongue between his lips.

"Mmm I think I like waking up next to you" Jared said when they broke apart.

"I think I like it too" Jensen said, chuckling a little kissing his jaw.

"So do I get you making me breakfast again or what?"

"Hmmm only if you do the dishes"

Jared huffed but smiled and nodded, kissing Jensen again for a few moments. Working together they out of the hammock and headed inside. As Jensen got breakfast started Jared started the coffee and distracted the other a few times with neck kisses. Once they were done eating Jensen went and brushed his teeth and got dressed. After Jared was done cleaning he brushed his teeth and disappeared into the bedroom.

"So what sounds like fun today Jay?" Jensen called.

"I don't know Mr. Ackles, what does sound like fun?" Jared said in a low tone.

Looking up Jensen licked his lips looking over Jared who again was in his school girl outfit this time with out the boots.

"Well don't you look like a sin"

"Well I have been bad and I think I need a spanking"

Getting up out of his chair Jensen made his way over to Jared, grabbing the tie and pulling their lips together. Leading him backwards, their lips still attached until he felt his butt hit the table.

"Have you really been a bad boy Mr. Padalecki?" Jensen purred against his lips.

"You tell me"

"Bend over the table" He said, kissing Jared once more before pulling the tie up and turning it around making a gag.

Jared did, his legs spread out and his arms next to him.

"Arms forward Mr. Padalecki" Jensen said going out into a small room that held odds and ends and came back with some rope and a small towel.

Wrapping the towel around Jared's wrists first he then wrapped the rope around them and tied it to a table leg.

"If at any time you want to stop, snap your fingers, can you do that"

Jared snapped them and nodded, Jensen answering with his own nod before moving back behind him.

"God you look so hot all spread out for me you bad boy" Jensen said, lifting Jared's skirt showing a pair of black silk panties this time.

He hummed in his throat as he ran his hands over the globes of his ass before running his finger over his hole once making Jared moan. Rubbing over the right cheek he smirked before pulling his hand back and letting it smack against it.

"Such a naughty boy" Jensen growled, smacking the other cheek making Jared jolt and moan. "Bet you thought about this before didn't you?"

Jared nodded and moaned as Jensen smacked his right cheek again harder this time.

"Wanted me for a long time, thought about me when you were touching yourself" Every third word or so was punctuated with another spank. "How about when you put those long fingers in yourself?"

Another jerky nod and moan came from Jared as Jensen circled his finger over his hole.

"And when you were stroking you hard cock you thought about me on my hands and knee's, your finger deep in me" Jensen rumbled out, giving each cheek another hard slap before pulling a chair and sitting on it and guiding his panties down the red flesh. "Thought about pressing it into me, making me beg you to move"

A loud whine broke through the gag as Jensen nipped at the skin before flicking his tongue out over them.

"I'd give that to you ya' know" Jensen licked a path up the back of his balls. "Let you fuck me, get on my knees and suck you until you come and let you mark my face with it"

Jared trembled on the table as Jensen's tongue circled his entrance before dipping in a few times. Holding Jared's cheeks open, Jensen kept going with licks and nips and probing his tongue making Jared squirm more.

"You want my cock don't you?" Jensen asked, as he slipped his finger into the spit slicked hole.

Jared nodded fast, moaning as his finger pressed against his prostate.

"Well you were a bad boy, what if I just leave you like this? Maybe make you listen as I play with my cock and just come over your hole and not let you come"

The whine Jared let out turned into a half sob as Jensen pulled his finger out.

"I'll be right back" Jensen said giving his hole a kiss before getting up.

Grabbing a condom, the lube and a towel he made his way back pausing a moment looking over Jared.

"Fuck you are hot" He praised, moving back to the chair and setting the condom and lube down.

Spreading the towel on the floor in front of Jared, Jensen paused to give the head of his cock a small lick smiling as it jumped. Sitting back in the chair he popped open the lube and drizzled some of it on his fingers before pressing two into Jared. The younger males moan bounced around the room as Jensen moved his fingers fast into him.

"So ready for my cock aren't you? Want it bad don't you?" Smirking at Jared's eager nods.

Pulling his fingers free he cleaned them on the towel and stood undoing his jeans and pulling them and his underwear off. Opening the condom he put it one and lubed it up before moved the tip of his cock to Jared's entrance. Holding his hips, thumbs on the abused flesh he pressed forward until he was fully in Jared.

"Fuck you always feel so amazing" He moaned, pulling back slowly before slamming home again.

Moving in and out at a slow pace he tilted his head back enjoying the heat that surrounded him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Jensen mumbled to the ceiling as he started moving at a faster pace.

Jared's moans mixed with his own as he reached down and wrapped his hand around Jared's cock.

"You want to come for me, come around my cock in your ass?"

Jared nodded jerkily.

"Then come for me baby boy, come for me"

With another loud moan Jared came apart under him, come falling on the towel under them. Moaning with him Jensen came a few thrusts later, leaning his forehead on Jared's shoulder. Pulling out he discarded the condom and pulled his bottom clothing back on. Picking up the towel he cleaned Jared up and then pulled the panties back up before undoing the rope from his wrists. Jared pushed Jensen into one of the chairs and straddled his lap.

"How do you feel?" Jensen asked pulling the gag out and tossing the tie on the table.

"Like I was just in one of the hottest porn movies ever since you know it really is a teacher spanking his student"

"You are so weird" He smiled, kissing Jared.

Jared kissed him back for a few moments before he shifted and hissed a little. "Ow"

"I'm sorry"

"Mmmm don't be, I liked it"

"So what sounds like fun now?" Jensen asked, kissing his chin.

"Well I did want to go to the beach" Jared smiled.

"Then lets pack the cooler and get going" Jensen smiled back.

Jared wiggled a little and kissed Jensen again before getting up and heading to the bedroom to get his suit on.

"You are going to be the death of me kid" Jensen mumbled with a fond smile and headed to the kitchen.


End file.
